


3 > 2

by NeonSauce



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexual Character, Fluff, Gen, Polyamory Negotiations, WELCOME TO RAREPAIR HELL ASSHOLES, asexual Tanaka, god ive been writing this forever, yachi is lowkey thirsty lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonSauce/pseuds/NeonSauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hitoka and Shimizu-san are two nervous girls, one prettier than the other, who don’t laugh and goof with each other, but kiss and blush and stutter and Hitoka loves every second of it. But he’d bring the joy and light that Hitoka’s been missing, been wanting, he’d fill the gaps of silence with mindless chatter, drag them into pointless conversations, yet keep the silence when they need it. They need <i>him</i>.</p>
<p>Now whenever they cuddle Hitoka can’t help but wonder if Tanaka-san would be in the middle or not, if it’d be her and Shimizu-san draped on Tanaka-san’s lap, if Shimizu-san would be squashed by their cuddles, or if Hitoka would be the center of their affections. She runs her tongue over her lips and wonder how’d Tanaka-san would kiss, would he be like Shimizu-san, strong and deep, firm yet loving. If he’d mush her mouth against his in excitement, <i>tongue or not?</i>. She imagines him blushing from ear to ear, leaning in and hesitantly running his lips over hers, and stumbling back, bright red but grinning. Hitoka screams into her pillow and wonders how she’s got it this bad for <i>two</i> of her senpai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 > 2

When Hitoka gets asked out by Shimizu-san just the day after the training camp has been confirmed, she has a panic attack.

After the twenty minute period it takes her to calm down, she stutters out a yes, and buries her bright red face into Shimizu-san’s shoulder. She smells like freshly laundered clothes and the lavender that grows outside of the gym, and Hitoka freezes the memory forever.

Yet it’s not enough.

Hitoka isn’t greedy. She adores Shimizu-san with all her heart, and considers herself the luckiest person in the world to have her. Yet when they snuggle into each other on Shimizu-san’s couch, it feels too big, feels too empty. And from Shimizu-san’s expression when they cuddle, she feels it too.

Suddenly she begins noticing this brightness - it happens during practice, during the moments where everyone’s yelling and cheering and she can’t help but join in, but someone’s radiating joy and energy, it’s not Hinata, but _who_.

One day at practice, Tanaka-san breaks through Kageyama, Tsukishima and Azumane-san’s block, and the ball hits the floor with a deafening slam. Almost immediately he roars with delight and pumps both fists in the air, Coach shouting praise as Nishinoya-san tackles him with a hug. Hitoka stares at Tanaka-san and sees the pure energy in his face, he’s excited to be there, not just about the block, to be there and at practice and to be alive. Suddenly everything makes sense.

Hitoka and Shimizu-san are two nervous girls, one prettier than the other, who don’t laugh and goof with each other, but kiss and blush and stutter and Hitoka loves every second of it. But he’d bring the joy and light that Hitoka’s been missing, been wanting, he’d fill the gaps of silence with mindless chatter, drag them into pointless conversations, yet keep the silence when they need it. They need _him_.

Now whenever they cuddle Hitoka can’t help but wonder if Tanaka-san would be in the middle or not, if it’d be her and Shimizu-san draped on Tanaka-san’s lap, if Shimizu-san would be squashed by their cuddles, or if Hitoka would be the center of their affections. She runs her tongue over her lips and wonder how’d Tanaka-san would kiss, would he be like Shimizu-san, strong and deep, firm yet loving. If he’d mush her mouth against his in excitement, _tongue or not?_. She imagines him blushing from ear to ear, leaning in and hesitantly running his lips over hers, and stumbling back, bright red but grinning. Hitoka screams into her pillow and wonders how she’s got it this bad for _two_ of her senpai.

“Hitoka-chan?” Shimizu-san asks one day when they’re alone in Hitoka’s room, curled into each other’s arms. “Is it me or does the bed feel… empty?”

“Empty?” Hitoka echoes, and she gets it, she gasps a quiet ‘oh!’ and colour rushes to her cheeks. “Y-yeah!”

“Mm.” Shimizu-san hums against Hitoka’s shoulder blade, and there’s that silence again, and Hitoka feels her heart in her throat, pounding hard and quick. She takes the chance.

“S-Shimizu-san?” She stutters, and Shimizu-san hums back. “Do you think Tanaka-san would be able to help f-fill the s-space?”

Shimizu-san’s breathing falters, and her grip tightens on Hitoka’s arm. 

“Yeah.” She breathes. “Tanaka could.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They discuss how the hell it happened at the small cafe across the street from Hitoka’s favourite bookshop the day after they get back from the training camp.

“I mean, he’s always flirted with me, and at first it was annoying, but he’s never overstepped his boundaries, y’know?” Shimi- _Kiyoko_ says, stirring her coffee. “Noya’s always pushed things further than normal, but when I’ve said stop, he’s stopped. It’s not really serious anymore, it’s more of a game at this point.”

“He’s always so enthusiastic, and h-he is super kind. I was having a panic attack before a test one time, and he found me, and walked me through it. He was super quiet and gentle with me though, and walked me b-back to my class afterwards.” Hitoka mumbles through her hands, the blush on her face too bright for it to be anything but embarrassing. Kiyoko gently pulls her hands away from her face, and smiles gently. 

“Maybe it was only recently, but… he’s actually kinda hot, y’know?” Kiyoko ponders, and Hitoka blushes from her neck to her hairline. 

“Kiyoko-san, Yacchan!” Someone yells from across the street and they turn their heads towards Tanaka-san and Nishinoya-san, waving enthusiastically from across the street. Sugawara-san hits them both and gives an apologetic wave, and the trio continue down the street, talking animatedly about whatever. 

Hitoka stares after them and something in her heart pulls when Tanaka-san tips back his head and laughs, full and loud.

She meets Kiyoko’s gaze and _knows_ that their blushes must match.

“We’re in too deep.” Kiyoko says, and Hitoka nods so hard that she gets a little dizzy.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitoka tears off a page from her extra notebook during english and begins a letter.

**Tanaka-san,**

**I have something I’d like to tell you after school. Can you meet me behind the clubrooms? Thank you!**

She debates signing her name, but decides not, because that’d be slightly awkward, especially considering she _knows_ Tanaka-san. At lunch she quickly places the note onto his desk and runs out, rather sneakily if she says so herself. When she gets back to her classroom, she shoots off a quick text to Kiyoko, and tells her the note has been placed. She gets a little happy cat emoji, and she smiles into her phone and just like that the girls squeal and shake Hitoka from left to right, begging them to tell her who her boyfriend is. Hitoka doesn’t have the heart to tell them she’s got a girlfriend, but she might be getting a boyfriend soon.

School ends faster than expected, and Hitoka takes her time, carefully placing each book in her bag and walking to her shoe locker. Kiyoko nudges her shoulder and she grins up at her, closing the door, and walking to the clubrooms. 

Tanaka-san’s already there, rocking back and forth from his heels to his toes, clearly shaking out the jitters in the same way he does before matches. He’s lost in his own thoughts, hands in his pockets, eyes trained on the wall. Hitoka’s own eyes are drawn to Tanaka-san’s arms, the muscles framed nicely by the white button up. 

“Tanaka-san.” Kiyoko calls, and Tanaka-san’s attention is immediately drawn to them.

“Kiyoko-san! There isn’t club today, what’re you doing here?” His voice shakes as he talks, nerves audible.

“T-Tanaka-san! I… I wrote the note!” Hitoka squeaks, and Tanaka-san’s eyes widen almost comically. “Kiyoko and I… w-we…” Hitoka’s voice get caught in her throat, and she can’t continue.

“We’re both interested in you. Specifically in a relationship with you.” Kiyoko says, voice wavering, yet not stuttering. For a moment, there’s nothing but silence and three red-faced teens staring at each other.

“You’re serious?” Tanaka-san breathes, and Hitoka nods once, firmly. “Oh god, um, I didn’t expect this.”

“You can think it ov-”

“No no! I didn’t expect my feelings to be reciprocated!” Tanaka-san says, waving his arms anxiously. Hitoka’s mouth drops open. “I mean, I’ve _always_ like you Kiyoko-san, and the Yacchan joined the team and… I don’t know? You’re really cute? Gosh, I ju- i just really like you two.” Tanaka-san says, and buries his bright red face in his hands.

“Is that a yes?” Kiyoko asks hesitantly.

“YES” Tanaka-san yells, muffled by his hands. 

Hitoka considers it a success.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“P-Pardon the intrusion!” Tanaka-san yells, and kicks off his shoes hastily.

“My mom’s on a business trip, it’s just us here for tonight.” Hitoka says easily, and Tanaka-san flushes. “Go put something on the TV, lemme change.”

Hitoka walks into her room, closes the door, sits on her bed, and yells into a pillow.

Kiyoko isn’t here, not yet. There was an emergency with one of her little brothers at home so she said that she’ll come by in about an hour and a half. The problem was now she had to spend about an hour and a half of alone time with Tanaka-san.

She just might die.

Eventually she comes out of her room, wearing sweats and a loose t-shirt and finds Tanaka-san staring blankly at the TV, an old soap that used to run when Hitoka was a kid. He doesn’t seem particularly engaged, but when the heroine let’s out a sob and buries her face into a sweater the colour of pee, he snorts.

“I used to like this show.” Hitoka says, and Tanaka-san startles slightly. “S-Sorry!”

“No, it’s alright.” Tanaka-san says quickly, waving his hands. He hesitantly pats the spot next to him and Hitoka sits where he had gestured. The silence isn’t quite awkward, but not comfortable. The heroine throws open the door and yells into the darkness of the night.

“God that’s so green screened.” Tanaka-san mutters, and Hitoka can’t help the muffled giggle that sneaks it’s way out of her mouth. “Well it is! What, they have the budget for the grand piano and the seven chandeliers but not enough money left for them to actually film at night?”

“T-Tanaka-san!” Hitoka giggles, attempting to sound offended but miserably failing, and Tanaka-san grins at her and throws an arm over her shoulder.

“Look at that Yacchan, look! When did the mom get cancer? Did they never mention this? And where’s her dad! What is wrong with this family!?” Tanaka-san shouts and waves his hands wildly at the screen. That’s it, Hitoka can’t help the inhuman snort that escapes her, which sends Tanaka-san into a riot, which has Hitoka pushing at him to stop _laughing, it isn’t funny!!_ , but she’s laughing too.

Kiyoko sends her a video of the two of them rough housing on the couch and the blush that crawls up her face isn’t embarrassed, it’s happy, truly and honestly happy.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**From: Tanaka-san  
Subject: -_-**

yaccchaaaaaaannn

**To: Tanaka-san  
Subject: -_-**

(￣▽￣)/♫•*¨*•.¸¸♪

**From: Tanaka-san  
Subject: -_-**

why do u still use -san??

**To: Tanaka-san  
Subject: -_-**

(//ω//) it’s embarrassing if i dont use it!! 

**From: Tanaka-san  
Subject: -_-**

u dont use it 4 kiyoko-san

**To: Tanaka-san  
Subject: -_-**

...it took her a while to convince me   
**From: Tanaka-san  
Subject: -_-**

pleeeassseee yacchan ／(≧ x ≦)＼

Hitoka’s breath catches in her throat and she has to cover her face with her due to the blush that creeps up her face. Damn Tanaka and his rabbit emojis!

**To: Tanaka ／(^ x ^)＼  
Subject: -_-**

...ok tanaka

Hitoka has to bury her face into her blanket when she receives an onslaught of cute emojis, and she can almost see Tanaka giggling into his phone as he spams her with them.

**To: Kiyokoฅ(•ㅅ•❀)ฅ  
Subject: !!!!!**

why did u send tanaka the emoji app???

**From: Kiyokoฅ(•ㅅ•❀)ฅ  
Subject: !!!!!**

(*¯ ³¯*)♡

Hitoka swears that her partners are gonna be the death of her.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitoka cannot function properly when Kiyoko kisses her. 

Kiyoko kisses slow and deep, completely in charge and dominating. She sets the pace and sticks to it, nice and steady. It’s the type of kiss that has Hitoka red and gasping by the time it’s over. But sometimes Kiyoko will tilt Hitoka’s head back and runs her lips gently over Hitoka’s barely there and feathery. They also make Hitoka blush, but mostly because of how gentle and delicate those kisses are, so precise and perfect.

She can’t imagine what kissing Tanaka would be like. Before she started dating Tanaka she thought she had an idea but since then she’s been confused. A part of her thinks that he would kiss like he plays, over enthusiastic and strong, teeth clicking and noses hitting, that he’d break apart after and look at her expectantly and wait for a review, if he needs to do anything better. But she can also see him break apart, red faced with sweaty palms after their lips barely touch, or him pinning her against the wall hard as they kiss and-

“Hitoka-chan, we’re back!”

“Hey!” She quickly shouts, and tilts her head back for Kiyoko to run her lips over once, nice and gently.

“What no kiss for me?” Tanaka pouts and Hitoka smiles and presses her lips softly to Tanaka’s cheek.

“He doesn’t get the same type of kiss that I did?” Kiyoko asks with her brow raised.

“You’re one to talk Kiyoko-san, you haven’t kissed me yet either!” Tanaka shouts, but despite the easy smile on his face there’s a lack of the glint that he usually has.

“After you win against Shiratorizawa.” Hitoka blurts out, and Tanaka and Kiyoko both look at her.

“Like… a reward?” Kiyoko quirks her head and Hitoka nods her head slightly. “You heard her Tanaka, better work hard.” Tanaka looks between Hitoka’s slightly flushed face and Kiyoko’s smug one, and nods once hard enough to knock his beanie off.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I’m baaack!” Tanaka yells as he throws open the door to his room. “Fugashi for my sunshine princess, and Jagariko for the midnight queen.”

“Stop it.” Kiyoko laughs and Hitoka squeaks into her palms. “We both know that Hitoka-chan is our true leader. We’d die for her.”

“Guys!!” Hitoka squeaks but it’s too late, Tanaka’s already draped himself over Kiyoko’s lap and has begun yelling praises. 

“Oh my queen, my empress, ruler of all. Please would you be so kind to give me a sm-mmmnph” Hitoka shoves Tanaka’s face further into Kiyoko’s lap as she yells in attempt to drown him out, and Kiyoko yelps in surprise.

“S-sorry!”

“Your thighs are comfy Kiyoko-san.” Tanaka mutters.

Kiyoko raises an eyebrow. “Trying to get something more out of this Tanaka?” She purrs, and Hitoka might just die from how much blood rushes to her face.

“Um, yeah, mind if we talk about that?” Tanaka asks, and rolls off of Kiyoko’s legs and sits up. “I’m kinda, y’know… not into that.”

“Into what?” Hitoka asks.

“Y’know… sex. Like, I can see the appeal! And, I don’t know, I wouldn’t _mind_ helping someone else out with it, but like… I just don’t really get it?” Tanaka flails his arms around and yells. “This is hard!”

“Okay.” Kiyoko says.

“What?”

“I don’t mind, and I’m sure Hitoka-chan doesn’t mind either. We’re still in highschool though, so it’s not like we’re gonna get up to anything.” Kiyoko brushes her hair behind her shoulder, and runs her hand over Tanaka’s head. “Now are you going to do your english or no?”

“On it ma’am!” Tanaka shouts, smiling bright and wide.

And that’s the end of that.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitoka might pass out.

She thought she was gonna pass out multiple times that day - everytime Ushiwaka served, Tsukishima-kun’s hand thing, the last rally, them winning - but this takes the cake. The after game dinner had just concluded and they all stumble out of the double doors of the restaurant, the cool air settling in and the food sitting comfortably in their stomachs. She sneaks a glance at Tanaka, who’s being scolded by Ennoshita-san for something or another. He’s sticking his lip out in a pouty sort of manner, and Hitoka knows that she’s gonna have to do this sooner or later.

“Hitoka-chan.” Kiyoko whispers to her. “You first.”

“T-Tanaka…” She quietly mutters and Tanaka stops and turns around to face her, escaping Ennoshita-san’s wrath. He barely gets a word out before Hitoka reaches up and pulls him down into a kiss.

Well it’s not exactly a kiss. A smooch would be a better term. It’s just her reaching up and pulling Tanaka down into the middle and their closed lips pressing together, it should be nothing special. But she can _feel_ Tanaka’s lips, they aren’t pillowy and soft like Kiyoko’s. They’re chewed and chapped with a layer of lipbalm hastily smeared over the dead skin, rough against her own, neither hot nor cold, the exact same temperature as Hitoka’s and she can feel the texture of the curry he had just eaten. She smooches Tanaka and tastes curry, flavourless lip balm and victory, it’s nothing like she imagined yet everything she wanted.

She breaks apart from him, goes down from her tip toes and looks him in the face.

Hitoka then proceeds to squat down to the ground, bury her face in her palms and yell.

“I’m so sorry!” She shouts, and Tanaka quickly attempts to comfort her. They catch the rest of them team’s attention and she can hear Nishinoya-san ask question after question, barely drowned out by Tanaka’s stammered reassurances. She peeks through her fingers and she can see his red face and panicked expression but there’s also a twinkle in his eye and a slight curve to his lip that Hitoka just wants to _kiss hard_.

“Ryuunosuke.” Kiyoko says evenly, despite her shaking palms. Hitoka stands up and moves out of the way just in time for Kiyoko to grab Tanaka by the back of the neck and kiss him.

_This_ is a kiss. Kiyoko slots her mouth perfectly with Tanaka and holds him there, eyes closed, a picture perfect scene. Tanaka freezes for a split second, completely overwhelmed before his eyes flutter closed and he tilts his head inwards ever so slightly and Hitoka can hear the content sigh that escapes Kiyoko and the smile that stretches over her face is as wide as possible. They stay like that, neither moving much, just fully taking in each other.

They break apart and for a few beats it’s completely silent as Tanaka’s face slowly reddens until it’s about the shade of Nekoma’s uniforms, upon which Kiyoko bows and mutters a goodbye, and runs away with flushed cheeks.

Leaving Hitoka alone to attempt to stop the rest of the team from killing Tanaka.

It goes about as well as expected.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first name switch is even weirder than the honourific drop.

Kiyoko and Tanaka are walking Hitoka home, as they always do on a tuesday, when in the middle of the conversation Tanaka loudly asks “Can you two call me Ryuu?”

He realizes his mistake when Hitoka chokes on the water she’d been contentedly drinking and Kiyoko nearly drops her science project onto the middle of the street.

“I mean, you don’t have to! I-We, we _kissed_ , y’know?” Tanaka’s yells, voice tapering off into a whisper near the end of his sentence. “I just thought, that it’d be cool… if it ain’t then that’s okay!”

“Ryuu…” Hitoka tries, and Ryuu’s face flushes from the tips of his ears down to his collarbones, and Hitoka decides that that shade of red is a very good look for Ryuu. “I like it.”

And that’s the end of that.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Two weeks before nationals Takeda-sensei had come to the team and nearly passed out, desperately gasping out that accommodations and fuel costs would put him out of a home that sends the team into a panic. Before Tanaka, Nishinoya-san and Hinata start screaming so loud Tokyo can hear them, Kinoshita-san raises his hand and offers up his uncle’s large estate. The next day Kinoshita-san strides into practice and proudly announces that the accommodations have been taken care of. 

Then comes transportation. They’re renting the bus for a full weekend, and so the cost is bound to be hefty. Hitoka stays up for thirty-six hours designing posters and spends 5201.89 yen on printing fees. They have their desired effect, within a few days the desired amount has been exceeded, leaving them with a comfortable sum to give to Kinoshita’s uncle, despite his insistence that his uncle is lonely and would enjoy the company. 

Then comes the actual trip.

Hitoka has mixed feeling about Tokyo. It’s where she kinda officially joined the team, in her eyes at least. It’s where Tsukishima finally took the first step to improving himself, where they became a unit, a team tuned in to each other’s quirks and needs and where they learned to truly play. But then again Tokyo is loud and scary and there are those weird cards that Hitoka finds on the ground and oh _god_ what if someone tries to mug her and attack her and grope her and _kill_ her?? 

It’s slightly better with Ryuu and Kiyoko with her.

On the streets Ryuu prefers to walk with Nishinoya-san and the other boys, loud and rambunctious, but the instant he senses Hitoka isn’t feeling too comfortable, he presses up against her side, squishing Hitoka against Kiyoko and glares at any suspicious passerby. It’s slightly embarrassing and a little over the top, but Hitoka appreciates it and her heart swells whenever he sneaks a reassuring glance at her. Kiyoko sticks to Hitoka like glue, hands laced tightly together and shoulders pressed against the other’s, they walk down the streets. Hitoka will sometimes steal a glance at Kiyoko, and gaze for a few moments at her flushed cheeks and gentle smile, perfect features and stunning beauty. Kiyoko will sometimes catch her gaze and return the grin Hitoka sends her, warm and friendly and loving.

Kinoshita-san’s uncle _(“Call me Akihito, Oji-san, whatever you want!” He booms, waving off their thanks with a bright smile”) _is loud and boisterous, welcoming them into his home with a painful sounding clap on the shoulder for the boys and a polite little bow to the girls. He’s filled to the brim with jokes and stories, and treats them like adults. Hinata shouts about how they’re gonna win nationals, and instead of the patient smile he usually gets, Akihito-san claps him on the shoulder with a hearty laugh and tells him to jump as high as possible then.__

__The first night they’re there Akihito-san orders an immense amount of takeout and he pulls out two extra tables for them to sit at, and they all squish together, Tsukishima complaining about Kageyama’s elbow in his side, Sugawara-san desperately attempting to pull Nishinoya-san off of Azumane-san’s lap, Sawamura-san’s eyebrow already twitching dangerously. Standard Karasuno dinner things._ _

__The takeout comes and it takes pretty much everyone to bring the food it, Ryuu and Nishinoya-san nearly drop all of the noodles in attempt to see who can carry the most bags in. Tsukishima refuses to help, until Sugawara-san smiles coldly yet brightly and suggests strongly that he help. Eventually all the food is deposited on the table and with a loud cry of “THANKS FOR THE FOOD” that nearly knocks over the lamp in the corner, they dig in._ _

__The food is mouthwateringly delicious, and several moans of varying levels of sexualness erupt from the team, loudest being Azumane-san, whose face turns a shade of red that is only rivaled by Shiratorizawa’s number five’s hair after he makes his noise. Tsukishima loses it, he’s nearly crying with laughter and Yamaguchi snickers along with him. They all eventually start laughing, all varying shades of red. But it’s warm laughter, whole and complete, despite how red Azumane-san is or how disappointed Coach looks. But when the giggles subside and they finally start to eat - _properly_ \- it’s marvelous._ _

__The food is devoured quickly and during the period when the cartons scraped clean of all the take out are piled in around the trash can, Akihito-san pulls out the karaoke machine with a scheming grin that’s eerily similar to the one Kinoshita gets before someone’s locker is spring loaded with glitter._ _

__Akihito-san’s grin, has far less severe connotations. Before long they’re all lining up and belting song after song, whether they’re on-key or so far off-key they aren’t even on a key. Hitoka can’t stop her laughter when Noya screams the lyrics to some english tune, so far off-key that Tsukishima glances longingly at his bag, where his headphones are safely stored. She gasps in surprise when Kinoshita launches into a beautiful rendition of the theme from her favourite anime. And she cheers loud when Ryuu and a reluctant Ennoshita perform a surprisingly decent cover of the Pokemon theme song._ _

__Eventually Hitoka’s eyes grow heavy and she’s drooping into Kiyoko’s side, to which Kiyoko - ever the perfect angel - excuses the two of them. Hitoka manages to get to her feet, but before she can exit the room, Ryuu calls her over._ _

__“Good night kiss?” He asks, lips curved dangerously but with a surprising lack of edge, and Hitoka grins sleepily back, pressing her lips against the corner of Ryuu’s relishing in the way his lips seem to stretch wider once contact is made. Ryuu ruffles her hair and she pulls back, just in time for Kiyoko to press her own kiss to Ryuu’s cheek, petting his buzzed head as she does so. Ryuu laughs, deep and joyful, stroking her head as well before they pull apart._ _

__“G’night!” Kyoko calls over her shoulder and Hitoka mumbles a sleepy good bye of her own. They walk back to their shared room together, in content silence. Hitoka doesn’t even bother getting into her own futon, she climbs into Kiyoko’s beside her, to which Kiyoko chuckles and presses a sleepy kiss of her own to Hitoka’s head._ _

__“Good night, Hitoka.” She whispers, and Hitoka whispers back as well. And despite the fact that the futon seems to missing an extra person, she gently touches her lips and smiles. Because though he might not be there physically, Hitoka’s already got the perfect amount of beautiful shy girls and rambunctious handsome boys in her life. And she’s perfectly fine with that._ _

**Author's Note:**

> god i just imagined that kiss scene at the end playing out and then this monstrosity happened lmao
> 
> pls support this pure ot3 of mine, fics, art anyTHING 
> 
> also ace Tanaka is pretty gr19


End file.
